Reaper
"Reaper" is the tenth episode of the first season of Smallville and the 10th produced episode of the series. Tyler Randall is resurrected after a piece of meteor rock is embedded in his wrist at the time of death. Everyone he touches turns to ash. He tries to help people by putting them out of their misery. Meanwhile, Clark decides to take a job at the Talon and Lex turns down an offer from Lionel to return to Metropolis. Synopsis Tyler Randall has come to visit his dying mother in the hospital. She asks him to help her die and requests to be buried in Smallville. He smothers her with a pillow, and when the life support alarms sound, a nurse enters, followed by a doctor and security. In the struggle, Tyler falls out the window more than 20 feet to his death. The coroner finds the kryptonite meteor fragment from Tyler's bracelet wedged between the bones in his wrist and removes it causing a green aura to radiate throughout Tyler's body. Just before he begins to cut him open, Tyler grabs his arm, and the coroner turns to dust. Tyler walks out of the room. and arrives at Mobile Meals and meet Tyler Randall, the new volunteer. Their first stop is to see Mrs. Sikes and her dog Pepper. Mrs. Sikes is bedridden and in pain. They have brought her irises today. She asks them to bring white roses tomorrow. At the Luthor Mansion, Dominic Sanatori has arrived to ostensibly perform an audit. Lex makes it clear that he is not wanted there. Sanatori goes to the Kent Farm and asks Jonathan Kent if he has any idea why Lex spent so much money researching the car crash and the Kent family. Jonathan doesn’t know why, but he isn't happy to know that Lex has been prying into their lives. Lex meets Clark at the Talon, and Clark tells him about how he and Jonathan go fishing every year, but he has since grown out of it and doesn't really want to go. Lex offers him two tickets to see the Kansas Jayhawks as a substitute for the fishing trip. Lana receives a call: George Fordman has had another heart attack. Clark and Lana visit Mr. Fordman in the hospital, but Whitney hasn't arrived yet. When Clark arrives home, he finds his dad preparing for the fishing trip. Clark asks if he wouldn't prefer to go to the football game instead. Jonathan suspects that he got the tickets from Lex, and tells Clark that Lex has been investigating them. Clark already knew that, and Jonathan is furious that he hadn't told him sooner. Finally Clark blows up and tells his father that he's not a little kid anymore and he doesn't even like fishing. Lex Luthor is visiting the grave of Lillian Luthor, his mother, when he meets Pamela Jenkins again for the first time in years. He is not happy to see her. As it is the ninth anniversary of her death. Late that night, Tyler Randall arrives at Mrs. Sikes' home. He has come to put her out of her misery. As Tyler walks in the door Pepper begins barking as usual. Tyler quiets the dog forever and gives Mrs. Sikes a white rose. He takes her by the hand, and she turns to ash. The next morning, Martha tries to encourage Clark to work things out with his dad. At school, Chloe tells Clark about Mrs. Sikes. Although the official story is that she died in a fire, Chloe is going to look into the possibility that she died from spontaneous combustion. Clark talks with Whitney and learns that his dad always promised to be there the day he threw his first pass for the Kansas Jayhawks. Whitney just doesn't want to see his dad so weak in the hospital. He would rather remember him as he was when he was strong. Chloe finds an article in the Smallville Ledger about a coroner who was turned into a pile of ash, so they decide to go to Mrs. Sikes house to investigate. They see no sign of fire damage anywhere, but they do find Pepper's ID tag in a small pile of ash. They also find a white rose in a vase. Lex arrives at the Kent Farm to ask if Jonathan is going to the game on Sunday. Jonathan says that he is going fishing, and he confronts Lex about investigating his family. Lex claims that he was completely honest with Clark about that. Martha arrives at Mobile Meals to deliver some extra produce. When Tyler tries to help her with the vegetables, they turn to ash. Martha guesses that he killed Mrs. Sikes, and asks Hank to call the sheriff. Tyler tries to run, and Hank grabs him and turns to ash. Clark arrives to find Tyler approaching his mother and super-speeds between them. Tyler puts his hand on Clark's face. Clark's skin turns gray and he winces in pain, but he throws Tyler across the room, and his face returns to normal. Tyler disappears. Back home, Clark tells his dad that he saw Tyler's heart wasn’t beating. Pamela visits Lex at the mansion. She reveals that she did not abandon him after his mother's death. Lionel sent her away. She has come seeking forgiveness, but Lex is still angry. Pamela leaves sadly. At the Talon, Clark warns Lana about Tyler. Lana thanks him for talking with Whitney, and Lex rescinds his offer of football tickets. He wants Clark to go fishing and spend some time with his dad. He doesn't want to come between Clark and his father. Lana finds Whitney in Smallville Cemetery at the Langs' grave. He admits that in all the time that they spent together, he had never been there before. He just didn’t want to think about ever losing his parents. After Whitney leaves, Tyler approaches Lana. He says he doesn't want to hurt anybody. He just wants to help. He's going to try to help Whitney's father. At the Talon, Chloe has received more information on Tyler Randall. The toxicology report indicates that he was taking a lot of painkillers. There is also the news that he failed to actually kill his mother. She recovered from her illness, and she was sent home. Lana arrives to tell Clark that Tyler is going after Mr. Fordman. Clark speeds away and finds Tyler in Mr. Fordman's room. He has knocked Whitney unconscious. Clark throws Tyler out of the room and tells Tyler that his mother is still alive. They go to her house, where she is sleeping peacefully. Tyler realizes that he wasn't really trying to stop others' pain, he was trying to relieve his own. He puts his palms together and turns himself to ash. That same night at the Luthor Mansion, Lex drugs Dominic Sanatori. The next morning Lionel shows up in Smallville to tell his son that they are selling Cadmus Labs. Lex tells his dad not to send any more drones to bother him or the Kents and then reminds him that their deal memo gives him 50% ownership with veto rights, but what he really wants to talk about is Pamela Jenkins. His father actually seems proud of how Lex handled Sanatori, but tells Lex that he's afraid that Pamela will ask Lex for money. She has lots of medical bills because she is dying of cancer. In the hospital, Lex brings Pamela the book she was admiring at the mansion. Pamela explains that she is ashamed that it took her so long to come to see him. She is angry that she let Lionel scare her away. She expresses regret that she couldn't help him grow up and tells him how proud she is of the man he has become. The next day at the Talon, Whitney came to tell Lana that his father had died. Everyone goes to the funeral, dressed in black. It's raining, appropriately, as Lana looks longingly at Clark before following Whitney and his family. Memorable Quotes :"You can't save them from old age and illness, but that's not the point. You're saving them from loneliness." ::Martha Kent :"Do you know what my father gave me for my tenth birthday? A copy of The Will to Power. "Behold the superman. Man is something to be overcome." Sun Tzu, Machiavelli, Nietzsche, they were the voices that nurtured me after my mother died. My father made every question a quiz, every choice a test. Second best was for losers, compassion for the weak, trust no one. Those were the lessons I grew up with." ::Lex Luthor :"First we'll have a week of uncomfortable silence, then we'll talk about something trivial, and then we'll move on." ::Clark Kent :"I know how we can catch more fish this year." :"New lures?" :"X-ray Vision." ::Clark and Jonathan discuss how to catch more fish Music * "Sparkle" - Rubyhorse * "Friends & Family" - Trik Turner * "The Weight of My Words" - Kings of Convenience * "Falcor" - Firengine Red Trivia Category:Episodes